Alternative Ending
by imbluex3
Summary: Changed the ending to the book. I kept the ending of the movie sort of. First time writing so let me know what you think. :)


ANNA 

Death. It's such as simple five lettered word but it means so much. That one word changes everything in your life and your whole daily routine. It throws everybody off balance whether it was or was not predicted. But it's at times like this I feel my family is much closer than it has ever been.

It has already been an hour since I have been medically emancipated, but nothing has changed for me. I'm still the same girl that was produced from a little dish. I still want to save my sister. I mean isn't that the whole reason as to why I was born. I never wanted this. I disagreed with Kate for days, until I realized that I was the one that could only give what Kate really wanted and that was the hardest thing for me to do. I couldn't think of how many hours I had paced back and forth in front of Campbell Alexander's office.

I wish I could have those wasted hours back, so I could spend more time with Kate. But I can't.

BRIAN 

Death. I handle this so much throughout my career it's almost a daily thing. But now, for the first time in my career I'm not ready.

Everybody is here. We all try to make Kate's pain a distraction. We joke around constantly, but I just watch Kate, as she tries to laugh, but she can only do a simple grin. I feel a tear coming up, but I need to stay strong for both me and Kate. I see Kate try to pick up her hand and motion me to come towards her. I get up from my seat and hold her hand tight as though it was keeping her here in this world.

SARA 

Death. We all try to hide from it. Avoid it. But where does it get us? Let me tell you, nowhere. It's a part of life and a way to end the people's suffering. I've accepted that now. I now can finally rest and let some of my stubbornness die along with Kate. I can tell myself that I tried my best to do what I can and that's all mother can do. I mean don't we all try our best? Sure there are moments where we screwed up and moments where we wished we had done something but it's at those moments we learn to face reality.

I wish I had not been so obsessed with trying to save Kate. I wish I had spent more time with her as a mother and daughter. Not as a person trying to save someone's life.

JESSE 

Death. It never meant much to me. I mean people die every day. I'm going to die. Anna and my parents are eventually going to die. But until now did I realize that death it's pretty messed up. Watching my sister die like this, I mean do I really need to watch her suffer like this?

It's painful. Kate fought this long, only to lose to this battle. But she's not the only one that is losing something. Mom is going to lose the one thing that she fought for throughout the past couple of years. Anna is going to lose her sister, for which it wasn't for her, she might not have even been here. And me? What am I going to lose you say? Well I'm going to lose the one thing I didn't want to lose. The one thing that caused me to screw up my life.

CAMPBELL 

Death. It's a matter of time until we all die, whether we die from old age or die from being in the wrong place at the wrong time. But is only the beginning of another story.

I wait in the downstairs lobby of the hospital. I hear Anna's voice echo in my head. I'm glad we won the case but the only thing that's killing me is that Kate is the one that did not win. She lost the one that can save her.

I see Julia walk in the entrance. "Hello Campbell. How is she doing?" She asks.

"She's doing just fine." I know she's not asking about Kate but about Anna. We both hold each other into a tight hug. I pray that we will never have to go through what the Fitzgerald's are going through.

Soon I see Anna and her brother and father walk out of the elevator. Julia and I rush to them. "What happened?" I asked. But when no one answered, I already knew. Anna ran to me and gave me a hug.

"Thank you for everything." She said as she began to tear up.

"I'm so sorry," I said to Brian and Jesse.

KATE 

_Life. What is life? It's where you fall in love a billion times, it's where you make mistakes and learn to life with them, and it's also where you find your purpose in this world. As I lie here I begin to think about all the lives I have changed and effected._

_ Dear Mom, _

_ Thank you for being there for me and fighting for the both of us when I couldn't. Now you can rest. I wish I could have been there to support you more. I love you._

_ Dear Anna, _

_ Hey there baby sister, I love you so much. Sorry to have left you alone. Just know that if you're ever feeling lost I'll be watching over you. I know this whole thing wasn't fair on you but I just want you to know I appreciate it and thank you for finally giving me one final wish. _

_ Dear Jesse,_

_ I love you so much and I hope you can forgive me. You have been so much help with watching over Anna and I thank you for that. _

_ Dear Dad,_

_ I love you so much. I'm sorry to have not been able to have been there when you needed support. I wish I could have spent more time with you. _

_ And to the rest of my family, stay strong. I love you all so much and know that whatever you did made my life so much better. _

_ Soon my head began to feel heavy. I heard as my mother called out my name and as it grew to a light voice in my head. Then everything went white. _


End file.
